


How to Deal With a Tough Case

by rainbowpiranha



Category: CSI Las Vegas, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Monster in the Box, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpiranha/pseuds/rainbowpiranha
Summary: Sara and Sofia were never close before, but they both feel things deeply and blame themselves for events out of their control.  Together they drink and discuss their demons and find solace in one another.
This takes place right after the events in Monster in the Box (Season 7, Episode 16) where Sofia is set to watch for a possible murder suspect.  This ends with the cop, who was put in place to pretend to be the victim, dying.  Sofia watched this happen and wasn’t aware until it was too late.
Porn with plot.
One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-compliant, but ignores any Sara/Grissom relationship.  
> Rated for explicit drunken sex, minor BDSM, and mentions of past self-harm.

“I watched her die,” Sofia said softly. “I sat there and watched it. And the worst part is that I didn’t even notice it happening!”

Sofia’s head was heavy in her hands as she sat on a bench in the locker room. Blonde hair that was normally restrained in a pony tail fell in front of her face, hiding the tears that fell from her eyes.

“You couldn’t have known,” Sara comforted the blonde woman with a soft pat on the back. “You couldn’t see her face because the pillow was obstructing it. And even if you did, it would’ve looked like she just fell asleep. Carbon monoxide is a sneaky killer. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” Sofia exclaimed. “I should have noticed something, anything. I was watching her the whole damn time!”

Sofia's shoulders started to shake as she could no longer keep in her sobs.

“Listen, let’s grab a beer,” Sara suggested. “Come on, it’ll take your mind off of it.”

“Are you paying?” Sofia asked between shakes, halfway joking. 

“Sure,” Sara said with a slight smile, more than happy to take Sofia’s mind off of the hard day. “Do you want to go out to a bar, or stay in?”

“Since everyone who worked this case has a forced day off tomorrow, I vote for staying in,” explained Sofia. “That way we can both get drunk and not have to worry about how we’re getting home.”

“Always the rational one…” Sara smiled at Sofia as the blonde woman tied up her shoes, pulled her hair back into its normal place, and moved slowly off of the bench to stand on the tile floor.

“The alcohol at my place is pretty shitty,” Sofia admitted. “Can we raid your stash?”

“Of course,” Sara smiled again. “It’s much more socially acceptable than drinking alone, right?”

Sofia smiled. “Let me grab my overnight bag from my car and I’ll meet you out front in a few minutes?” she asked.

“Sure,” Sara responded, shutting her locker. 

She did a quick check of herself in the mirror and noted that her reflection mirrored everyone else's today: dark under-eye circles, frizzy and frazzled hair, deep frown lines, and sores from chewing on their lips. It had been a tough case for everyone, Sofia in particular, and tonight would be a good night to unwind.

“Sara!” Catherine called, poking her head into the locker room. “Hey, I just wanted to make sure you are holding up okay.”

“I’m fine, Catherine, thanks,” Sara responded automatically, although neither of the women believed it. “Well, I’m not as bad as I have been in the past,” Sara amended.

“How’s Sofia?” Catherine asked, looking around the room for her.

“She’s about as well as could be expected,” Sara admitted. “We’re going to have a few drinks, so I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Is that wise?” Catherine asked, eying Sara knowingly. 

“Well, we’ll already be at my apartment, so there’s no risk in me trying to drive drunk, if that’s what you’re worried about,” explained Sara, slightly annoyed at Catherine’s overprotectiveness.

“That’s part of it,” continued Catherine. “But--” she stopped and smiled. “Nevermind. Just keep an eye on each other and don’t do anything too stupid.”

“I’ll try,” Sara replied as she headed out of the locker room to meet Sofia outside.

“I thought I was being stood up!” Sofia joked as Sara came out of the building.

“I ran into Catherine, sorry,” Sara replied. “She’s not too pleased with my ‘alcohol solves everything’ mentality.”

“In healthy doses, I think it’s the one way to stay sane in this job,” admitted Sofia.

They headed towards Sara’s car and made their way back to Sara’s apartment. They chatted little, both realizing just how exhausted they were from the day’s events. That was one of the worst parts of the job--the inability to wind down and fall asleep, no matter how mentally and physically exhausted they were at the end of the day. It would be a surprise to everyone if the majority of those working in law enforcement and as Crime Scene Investigators, especially in Las Vegas, were not on drugs or heavy drinkers. It’s the only way most of them could deal with what they saw, since there really was no way to process a lot of the images. Yes, they could try to take the perpetrator to court, and oftentimes they did, but that did not change the initial shock of the images these men and women were called upon to see. Whether it had been three months, three years, or three decades, there were always cases that make one want to lose their hope in humanity. Numbing a bit of themselves at the end of the day was the only way that many of them could survive the job while still believing their cause worthwhile, and while still believing that humans are ultimately good and should be helped.

“We’re here,” Sara said, breaking the comfortable silence in the car. “Although I will warn you, my apartment is a bit of a mess.”

“Every time someone has said that to me, they’ve lied,” Sofia laughed. “So I’m sure you’re fine.”

Sofia followed Sara out of the car and up a few flights of stairs before they got to her apartment. As Sara opened the door, Sofia couldn’t help but joke, “Well, maybe you weren’t lying.”

Sara’s apartment wasn’t dirty, but it was unorganized. Pots and pans made it close to their actual storage place, but were set upon the counter top instead of hung up properly.   
Mail was spread out over the kitchen table, and if there was any sign that the mail was organized into piles, Sofia couldn’t see it. The trash bag was next to the trash can instead of in it, and clean utensils and dishes laid in the sink waiting for the next meal instead of being put away. The living room, which could be seen over the kitchen island, was littered with clothing, blankets, and pillows. The only clear space was a spot on the coffee table was near the remote control for the TV.

“I just haven’t been feeling it lately, you know?” admitted Sara.

“That’s one of the first clinical signs of depression, Sara,” Sofia acknowledged softly.

“Or, one of the signs that this job is tiring as fuck,” Sara retorted with a laugh. “What would you like to drink?”

Sara walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and opened it to reveal an impressive stock of alcohol. She pulled out the various bottles and containers and set them onto the counter for Sofia to see. 

“I’ve got bourbon, rum, vodka, and tequila,” Sara noted. “But I don’t have any wine I’m afraid. I’m not a good wine drunk.”

Sofia laughed lightly. “I’m not either. I get weepy, and it’s a sight no one should ever have to see!”

“I get a bit self-destructive,” Sara admitted as she opened the refrigerator to examine what was inside. “I’ve also got some mixers: orange juice, ginger ale, and coke.”

“I’ll take a rum and Coke, if you don’t mind,” Sofia requested, heading into the living room to put down her bag.

“That one I know how to do!” Sara smiled as she pulled glasses out of another cabinet and started making the drinks. “Go ahead and sit on the couch, Sofia, I’ll be a minute.”

Sofia wanted to protest and offer to help Sara, but her body was even more tired than her mind wanted to admit. The couch, even with all of it’s blankets and pillows and random articles of clothing, was very comfortable.

Sara returned all of the unneeded bottles to their rightful cabinet and headed over to the couch with two drinks in hand.

“I opted for a screwdriver,” Sara stated, nodding towards the class in her right hand.

“Classy!” Sofia joked as she grabbed the other glass out of Sara’s hand.

“Hey,” Sara said in a low voice. “If you weren’t here I would be drinking vodka straight out of the bottle, so this is an improvement!”

“You worry me sometimes,” Sofia admitted to Sara as she sipped her drink. “But I figure if you’ve made it this far into your career without exploding, you’ve found some way to manage it.”

“Yeah, alcohol and smutty television,” Sara replied with a smirk.

Sofia eyed her curiously.

“You’ve never watched smutty television?” Sara asked, surprised.

Sofia took another sip of her drink before responding, “I’m not even sure I know what smutty television is on TV right now.”

“Well, it’s where the main plot revolves around sex, if there’s even a plot at all,” explained Sara.

“No!” Sofia sighed. “I mean, I know what it is, but I don’t know if I would be able to come up with an example of a show that fit that, and I doubt I have actually watched it.”

Sara downed her drink before picking up the TV remote from the table and flipping to the menu. 

“This is one of my favorites,” she said as she selected The L Word. “Although it may make you uncomfortable, so just let me know and I’ll turn it off.”

As Sara got up to make herself another drink, Sofia huffed and responded, “Very few things make me uncomfortable.”

Sara flopped back onto the couch, drink in hand, before noting, “Watching a show that is essentially lesbian porn with a bit of plot while drinking heavily with a co-worker that you don’t normally hang out with would all be perfectly good reasons to be uncomfortable.”

They watched a bit of the show in silence, Sara trying to gauge Sofia’s reaction, but her face refused to give away any clues.

Sofia finished off her drink and went into the kitchen to make herself another one, before asking from the other room, “Are you gay?”

The question caught Sara off guard more than it should have, considering the scene that was currently on the TV--an incredibly vivid picture of two women having sex.

“I am not,” Sara replied after a moment of thought. “But I would like another drink, please.”

Sofia finished up making her own drink and brought Sara yet another one. 

“It’s a good thing you’re not a lightweight,” Sofia joked, nodding towards the number of empty glasses that joined the random clothing on the coffee table. 

“Are you?” Sara asked.

“I drink often enough where I think I can confidently say I’m not a lightweight,” Sofia responded with a smile.

“That’s good,” Sara responded, her words slightly slurred in an indication of what gave her so much confidence to ask Sofia another question, “But I mean, you’re gay, aren’t you?”

While it was a question, Sofia wasn’t sure if it was meant for her to actually answer. Sara seemed to have made up her mind correctly about Sofia’s sexuality.

“Is that why you put The L Word on, to appease your flaming guest?” Sofia asked, unsure whether to be amused or annoyed.

“I’d watch it whether you were here or not,” Sara admitted, pulling a blanket across the couch and around her shoulders. “You only asked me if I was gay. You never asked me if I was straight.”

“Alright,” Sofia replied, playing along. “Are you straight?”

“No,” Sara replied expectedly.

“Well, you could have answered my earlier question with more than a yes or no answer and told me you were bisexual then,” Sofia sighed. 

“It’s less fun that way,” Sara said. “Besides, very rarely do you ever get riled up.

“That was not me riled up,” Sofia snorted. “Not by a long shot.”

“What does get you riled up then?” Sara asked, focused solely on Sofia and ignoring the TV.

“Um, generally when people are rude for no reason, like at a restaurant or something, or if someone is being purposefully slow with answering questions during an investigation,” Sofia explained. “Then you have things like today, that do a whole nother level than just rile me up. They haunt my mind and give me nightmares and never let me live down the mistakes I’ve made.”

“Sofia, today was not your fault,” Sara said, scooting closer to Sofia on the couch. “There were multiple people watching the officer, no carbon monoxide sensors in the room, and no reason to suspect that anything ill was happening...”

Sofia’s eyes were wet as she looked into her drink, “I watched her die,” she said softly. “I watched her die and did absolutely nothing.”

“Would you blame someone else if they were sitting where you were?” Sara asked, suddenly sitting up on her feet. “Would you tell them that they should have known better to see signs that were physically impossible to see?”

“Well, no,” Sofia admitted. “But I should--”

“Then don’t hold yourself to a different standard,” Sara interrupted. “Because we already have plenty of irrational and emotional responses to cases that just flat out suck. But in this case, you cannot try to talk yourself into taking blame. Because if you look at it rationally, no one blames you.”

“Rational thought doesn’t just take away negative emotion,” responded Sofia, irritated at the suggestion. “Or else I would be a much happier person than I am.”

“I know that,” Sara huffed. “I’m just trying to help. I really don’t blame you.”

Sara got up and went to the kitchen to make two more drinks.

Trying to steer the conversation away from the case today, Sofia suddenly asked, “So how long have you known that I’m gay?”

Sara smiled, “Since the first time I saw you.”

“Sure,” Sofia replied with a smile. “That’s what they all say…”

“I really did though,” Sara insisted, coming back to the couch with both of their drinks in hand. “You have the stereotypical walk and confidence of a gay woman who is in a male-dominated profession. But beyond that, I noticed subtle things you would do. Like, take an extra second before removing your hand from the back of a female you were comforting, or gazing longer at Catherine walking by than at Grissom.”

“You make me sound like a perv,” Sofia said, slightly irritated. 

“I don’t mean that,” insisted Sara. “I’m not saying you did any of your gestures with ulterior motives. I’m just saying, they were things I could pick up on that gave me clues.”

“Why were you looking for those clues?” Sofia asked, eying Sara over the top of her glass.

“Have you seen yourself?” Sara replied, her response quick and confident thanks to the alcohol in her system.

“Indeed I have,” Sofia replied with a grin. “But that didn’t answer my question.”

“You’re gorgeous, and I like girls,” Sara summed up. She took another sip of her drink before quickly adding, “That’s not why I invited you over here though, I promise! I really just thought a drink would help after today.”

“Damn,” Sofia replied with a mischievous grin. “Here I was hoping that was why you invited me over.”

“Really?” Sara asked, surprised.

“Well, not initially,” Sofia admitted. “I assumed you were straight.”

Sara huffed in response.

“You know damn well that it’s easier that way, since most people are,” Sofia elaborated. “But, after finding out you like women as well as men, I did have some hope that you had an ulterior motive of your own for inviting me over.”

“While I didn’t then, I could now,” Sara replied, her voice low.

Instead of responding, Sofia sipped her drink until it was finished.

“We have to keep in mind that we work together,” Sofia started, eying Sara for her response as she talked. “And that we don’t want things to be awkward between us or around the office. So we should probably decided before anything happens--if anything happens--if this will be a one time thing or more, if it should be just sex, or more.”

Sara sat in silence for a long moment. Sofia had always been blunt in conversation, and it was nice, but now that left Sara to make decisions.

“Well, I think I would like it to be more than a one time thing, but ultimately just sex,” Sara decided. “After all, relationships within the office can be messy, but I would prefer this be more than just once. Perhaps it could become part of our drinking and relaxing routine after rough cases?”

“I like that idea,” Sofia responded with a smile. “Although I would feel a little guilty if we fooled around today, since we are both inebriated.”

“Unfortunately, I am not as drunk as I’d like to be based off of the amount of alcohol I’ve drank, thanks to my wonderful tolerance and the frequency that I drink,” Sara admitted.   
“But if you feel as though you are, then I would prefer a night of only drinking and watching TV.”

“I think I'm clear-headed enough to decide that l most definitely want you,” Sofia said straightforwardly. 

“I can say the same!” Sara replied eagerly.

An exaggerated moan from the TV in the background caused them both to sink back into the couch with tipsy giggles.

Sara rolled onto her side, so her whole body was facing Sofia. “I could see you as a top,” she thought out loud. “With your whole detective position of power and confidence in your decision making. But I could also see you as a bottom, wanting someone else to take away your responsibility since you're forced to be in charge all day long.”  
Sofia rolled on her side to meet Sara’s gaze, “I see you've thought about this before.” Sofia laughed lightly. 

“I've enjoyed you in my fantasies,” Sara admitted.

“Well, I much prefer to be in control in all situations, including in the bedroom,” Sofia acknowledged.

“I have some things that could help with that, if you're interested,” Sara replied. “Care to follow me to my bedroom?”

With a nod, Sofia rolled off of the comfortable couch to follow Sara into her bedroom. It was surprising neat in here. The walls were painted a light grey, and a purple blanket lay on top of the bed. A black end table matched a black chest of drawers that stood across the room. Nothing hung on the walls except for strands of fairy lights. Sara reached up to turn them on, revealing a small portion of her lower back, and they lit the room in a comfortable glow.

“I have a whole drawer full of fun things,” Sara admitted with a smile as she pulled open the top drawer on her end table.

Sofia followed closely behind Sara and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and put her chin on her shoulder to peer over Sara and into the drawer. 

Immediately, a few things caught Sofia’s eyes. The first was a large red vibrator, right on top of the pile as if it had been used recently. The second was a classic pair of handcuffs, much like the ones they used on the job, that was covered in small strips of fuzzy red fabric. Beyond these were various ropes and blindfolds, as well as a few other battery operated toys. Sofia agreed that this was a fun drawer.

“Did you have anything in particular in mind?” Sofia asked Sara, pulling back to put space between their bodies. “Because I have a fun idea.”

“I'm good with whatever you want to do,” agreed Sara as she turned around to face Sofia.

Sofia noted for the first time that Sara’s already dark brown eyes were even darker with lust. The way that Sara wanted Sofia, just from how she showed it in her eyes, was enough to convince Sofia that she was making the right decision by fooling around with Sara.

“Well, if this is going to be an activity that happens more than once, I don't know if I should go all out from the beginning,” Sofia thought out loud. “But, the more we do tonight might give you more reason to stick around for seconds.” 

“The idea of you in my bed is enough for me to want seconds,” Sara admitted, turning around to wrap her arms around Sofia’s shoulders. “And thirds.” Sara kissed Sofia gently on the lips. “And fourths.” 

“I have quite the high expectations to fill,” Sofia smiled as she put her hands on Sara’s hips. “It’s a good thing we have a few hours!”

Sara smiled in agreement as Sofia titled her head to kiss Sara deeply. Though the two women were about the same height, the way Sofia carried herself made her seem taller and she had to lean down slightly to avoid bumping noses with the brunette.

Their kiss progressed from one of soft longing to one of intense need. Sofia pulled Sara closer by her hips, bringing their bodies as close as physically possible while they were still wearing clothes. 

“I want you,” Sara bluntly stated as they broke their kiss for air. 

Sofia smiled, a glint in her eyes that Sara had never seen before, as she pointed out, “You never told me how you like to be in bed...helpless, or in control.”

“Depends on the person,” Sara admitted after thinking for a second. “But with you, I'd let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Good!” Sofia responded with an almost predatory grin. “Just make sure you tell me if you're uncomfortable.”

“I will,” promised Sara, curious as to what Sofia was planning.

“Then take off your shirt,” Sofia commanded softly. 

Sara obeyed immediately, excited that their adventure was about to begin, and pulled her T-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor.

Sofia closed the space between her and Sara and quickly bent to kiss Sara’s neck. She pushed the brown hair out of the way and inhaled Sara’s scent, with her lips ghosting over Sara’s ear. She bit Sara’s earlobe gently, slightly sucking on it, before returning to the woman’s neck where she bit her hard enough to elicit a moan, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

“Sofia…” Sara warned breathily. 

“Don't worry, I'll only leave marks where no one else can see them “ Sofia assured her.

She slid the straps of Sara’s bra over her shoulders, following the path her fingers took with gentle kisses. Sofia then unclasped Sara’s bra from behind and sucked slightly on her collarbone as the bra fell to the floor. 

“Mmm,” Sofia moaned in appreciation of the sight revealed before her.

Although their jobs kept them fit, Sara was curvier than Sofia, and that was reflected in the wonderful way her breasts fell free from her bra. 

True to her word of only leaving marks where the wouldn't be seen, Sofia sucked gently on the skin next to Sara’s nipple, before biting it and sucking in harder, determined to leave a bruise. She was rewarded with a pleased gasp as Sara reacted to the slight pain of Sofia’s ministrations, so she moved to Sara’s other breast to do the same. While Sofia bit Sara’s nipple gently, her hand came up to grasp the brunette's hair from the base of her neck, and she jerked her arm to expose Sara’s neck fully to her. She licked up from Sara's breast to her collarbone, sucking softly on the completely exposed skin of her neck.

Sofia paused, “Is this still okay?” she asked, her voice slightly deeper than normal.

“More than okay,” Sara responded with a delighted sigh. “Much more than okay.”

Sofia removed her hands from Sara to take a step back and admire what she had done so far. Red marks adorned Sara’s chest, neck, and collarbone and one mark near her nipple was flecked with blood. 

“My only complaint,” Sara continued, “Is that you're still fully dressed.” 

“Fix that then,” replied Sofia, her voice soft but commanding.

In response, Sara started to unbutton the top button of Sofia’s shirt, her hands shaking slightly with want. Sofia smiled and started working on the bottom button of her shirt until the two met it the middle. 

Her shirt unbuttoned but not removed, Sofia nodded towards the bed, “Go ahead and lay down.”

A curious look appeared in Sara’s eyes, but she obeyed without a sound.

Sofia rummaged around in the end table drawer and grabbed a thin piece of rope before standing next to the bed, peering at Sara laying before her. 

“Have you used this before?” Sofia asked.

“No,” Sara shook her head.

“Good,” Sofia responded. “Then this can always remind you of me.” 

In one swift motion that hinted at just how strong her muscles really were, Sofia was straddling Sara on the bed, multiple strands of rope in her hand. 

“Just to make sure you can't touch without permission,” Sofia explained as she tied the rope around Sara’s left hand before looping the other end around the bedpost. She did the same to Sara’s right hand and the other bedpost, so Sara’s chest laid flat out before her on the bed.

“I guess it’s only fair…” Sofia said with a smile as she slipped her own shirt off of her shoulders and tossed it to the floor.

While smaller than Sara’s, Sofia’s breasts were firm and soft, almost muscular like the rest of her. Being unable to touch her was driving Sara nuts, and she wiggle in vain against the ropes that bound her wrists.

Sofia laughed softly. “You haven't even gotten the full show yet.”

Sofia removed her bra, tossing it to join the other clothes on the floor, revealing a surprise to Sara: Sofia’s nipples were pierced. Not only that, but she was currently wearing handcuff shaped nipple rings.

“Those are fitting,” Sara said with a smile. “But they, and you, are too far away.”

“Patience, my dear,” Sofia responded, scooting down on the bed so she was now straddling Sara’s ankles instead of her waist.

“Patience is not my strong point!” replied Sara, frustrated at their minimal contact.

Sofia responded by bending down to kiss Sara’s stomach, hand reaching up to gently massage each of Sara’s breasts and she licked, bit, and sucked on the sensitive skin of Sara’s hips.

Sara couldn't help but moan and move her pelvis up into Sofia, trying to urge her to move further down.

“I guess these are in the way,” Sofia said with a sly smile as she unbuttoned Sara’s jeans. 

“Definitely,” Sara forced out, her mind too occupied with Sofia’s long fingers to form any longer phrases.

Sofia leaned her head down to make a show of unzipping Sara’s jeans with her teeth before sitting back to slide her jeans down over her hips and knees, leaving them balled up at Sara’s ankles. 

Sofia kissed the scars that had been revealed on the top of Sara’s thigh, gently moving from line to line to kiss them all, before moving to suck gently on Sara’s inner thigh. She noted with a smile that she could feel the dampness of Sara’s underwear with the top of her nose as she continued to kiss a path down Sara’s legs, pausing every so often to suck hard enough to leave a bruise. 

When she neared Sara’s ankles, Sofia hopped off of the bed and pulled Sara’s jeans the rest of the way off, before they too joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Taking two longer strands of rope that Sara didn't realize Sofia still had in her hand, Sofia tied each of Sara’s ankles to the lower end posts on the bed.

“Is this okay?” Sofia checked in again, while discarding the unused rope back in the end table drawer.

“As long as you plan on doing something with me tied up here,” Sara responded. 

Sofia nodded and slipped quickly out of her own slacks simply stating, “It’s only fair,” before rooting around in Sara’s drawer once again. 

This time, she brought out a small battery-operated bullet before climbing back on the bed to straddle Sara once again. 

“There's a reason I left your panties on,” Sofia admitted with a mischievous grin.

She went back to kissing Sara’s stomach and hips, this time using her hands to twist the vibrator on and press it against Sara’s heat, using Sara’s underwear to hold it in place.

“That’s not fair at all,” Sara said shakily.

“I should have warned you about that,” Sofia said cheerfully. “I don't play fair.”

To emphasize her point. Sofia once again hopped off of the bed and went looking for something specific in the end table drawer.

“Ha!” she exclaimed after a moment of searching. Turning to Sara she instructed, “Lift your head up.”

With slight difficulty, as her wrists and ankles were bound and her thoughts distracted by the vibrating between her legs, Sara lifted her head off of the bed just enough for Sofia to be able to tie the piece of fabric she had found around Sara's head so that it acted as a blindfold.

“You can't see it, obviously,” Sofia started, “but you are nothing short of gorgeous.”

Sara snorted in disbelief.

“I'm serious,” Sofia insisted. “I would not be this excited to have you tied up and ready for me if you weren't.” 

In order to prove the sincerity of her words, Sofia made a move to straddle Sara again, this time pausing to brush her wetness against Sara’s thigh.

“I'm sure you can feel how excited I am,” Sofia explained.

Sara couldn't do nothing but moan in response, her loss of sight, the joy of being tied up, and the torturous vibration all threatening to send her over the edge.

To remedy this, Sofia pulled Sara’s underwear down to her knees and removed and switched off the vibrator.

Sara sighed as the air hit her heat, but said nothing. 

Sofia took that as her cue to go on.

She tossed the vibrator aside and went back to kissing Sara’s thighs as she had done earlier. This time, however, she got closer and closer to Sara’s center, herself growing more excited the wetter Sara got. 

Without warning, Sofia licked one long path through Sara’s folds, causing Sara to let out a string of curses. Sofia smiled against Sara, humming slightly to send the vibrations right through her.

“After all the shit we’ve been through, you're what's going to be the death of me,” Sara admitted with a laugh.

“Perhaps I should stop,” Sofia replied, pulling her head away slightly.

“God no!” Sara exclaimed.

Sofia responded with a chuckle and brought her head back down, this time swirling her tongue over Sara’s clit. The other woman wiggled beneath her, but could do nothing to evade her as she was still bound to the bed.

In response, Sofia teased Sara’s folds with her fingers before pushing one finger in. Sara's wetness made Sofia's finger slip in easily and she quickly added another. Feeling the tight muscles around her fingers, Sofia flexed her fingers up and down, causing Sara to moan so often that it sounded like one long sound.

Sofia removed her mouth from Sara’s clit just long enough to ask, “Can I add another” before going back to her task.

“Definitely,” Sara replied, although it would be new to her.

Sofia continued to flex her fingers as she moved them right down to Sara’s entrance. She added a third finger and went to gently push them back in.  
Sara gasped.

“You okay?” Sofia lifted her head to eye Sara’s body language.

“Mmhm,” Sara responded. “It feels good.”

Convinced that Sara was telling the truth, Sofia twisted her fingers slightly to ease them as far in as she could. Once her three fingers were in to her knuckles, Sofia went back to flexing her fingers up and down, pressing on the ridge that was Sara’s g-spot.

Sara’s moans intensified, and Sofia went back to quickly flicking Sara’s clit in circles with her tongue. She felt Sara’s inside muscles tense before the rest of her body responded similarly. Sofia removed her fingers, but sped up her tongue on Sara’s clit as Sara came, spilling juices in Sofia’s waiting mouth and onto her chin.

“Holy...fuck…” Sara gasped, her breathing erratic. 

Sofia laughed against Sara’s folds, the vibration causing yet another spasm to course through Sara’s body. 

Sofia kissed her way back up Sara’s body, starting with her hips and lower stomach before moving up to her chest and collarbone. Sofia licked a quick path up Sara’s neck before kissing her on the lips, forcing Sara to taste her own cum. Sofia licked and sucked on Sara’s lips as if she were making love to them too, until she had to pull away for a breath. 

Sara struggled against the ropes restraining her hands.

“I need to touch you,” she moaned. “I'm going to go crazy.”

In response, Sofia took off Sara’s blindfold before standing and straddling her chest.

“I have a better idea,” Sofia said, slowly removing her underwear as Sara’s eyes followed their path down her long, fit legs. “If you're up to it, of course.”

Sara had a clue where this was headed and nodded earnestly. 

Sofia tossed her underwear off the side of the bed and moved up until she was standing directly over Sara’s face.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“Mmhm!” was all Sara had time to reply soon before Sofia lowered herself down onto Sara’s mouth.

Sara immediately started licking Sofia’s folds, enjoying the taste of how wet she had become from watching Sara come undone. As she was doing that, Sofia untied Sara’s wrists, freeing them from the bed.

Sara’s hands immediately went to Sofia’s hips, pulling her down and forcing her to grind against Sara’s mouth. She moved her mouth’s attention to Sofia’s clit, replicating the circles that the other woman had done moments ago.

Sofia moaned, long and low, grabbing onto the bedpost to steady herself. 

“Sara!” she gasped before quickly cuming with a series of shaking moans.

As her legs slowly returned from jelly and her heart slowed down to a normal beat, Sofia moved herself off of Sara’s face to kiss her deeply.

“Mmm,” Sofia moaned, tasting a mixture of herself and Sara on Sara’s lips.

“Mmm indeed,” Sara replied with a smile.

Sofia slid down Sara’s body to untie her ankles from the bed before coming back up to lay next to her.

“Do you think that's worth a repeat performance?” Sofia asked with a grin.

“Definitely!” Sara replied. “And I don't even think alcohol needs to be involved next time.”

With content smiles, exhausted bodies, and peaceful minds, the two women curled up under the blankets and fell into a blissful night of sleep. Of all the things they had done to unwind from a case, this was definitely the best.


End file.
